


Catalepsia

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Retos, fandom one piece, leyendas urbanas, mitos, serie de drabbles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto autoimpuesto, 100 drabbles y One Shot de terror, con temática referente a leyendas urbanas, crepypaste, mitología, leyendas y enfermedades del mundo…</p><p>Despertó por la falta de aire y enseguida un frio le recorrió, estaba en un lugar oscuro, quiso levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió… ¡Estaba en un ataúd!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalepsia

**Resumen primer drabble:**  Despertó por la falta de aire y enseguida un frio le recorrió, estaba en un lugar oscuro, quiso levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió… ¡Estaba en un ataúd!

 **Personaje:** Kuroashi no Sanji

 **Enfermedad:** Catalepsia

 **Habitación:** Enfermedades sicológicas.

 **Universo:** One Piece.                      

 **Número de palabras:** 1017

 **Beta:** Cattiva Ragazza

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

_“La muerte es la única que te besará para dejarte sin aliento para siempre”_

 

Estaba extrañamente cansado, la cabeza le dolía horrores y aun no terminaba la compra de los alimentos para el Sunny, afortunadamente el Long Pose tardaría en cargarse por más de una semana, lo cual dio pie a que sin las compras terminadas se fuera al barco.

Al llegar vio que todo en el barco seguía igual, Franky reparando alguna que otra grieta del Sunny y Usopp ayudándole, Brook simplemente afinaba su violín, los demás al parecer estaban en la Isla, trató de acomodar lo poco que había traído, pero el dolor de cabeza se intensificó, seguido por un fuerte mareo y la oscuridad fue lo último que vio.

.

 

.

 

.

 

Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo ni sentarse, la oscuridad era inmensa y la falta de oxígeno le había obligado a despertarse, acostado trató de no asustarse ante la falta inminente del aire y del no saber en qué lugar se encontraba.

Había un silencio aterrador, solo roto por los constantes sonidos de arañazos hacia una tabla, Sanji optó por usar sus manos para palpar su entorno. Llevó a sus manos hacia arriba, podía sentir que una tabla forrada de terciopelo le impedía seguir moviéndose, trató de empujarlo, pero parecía no querer moverse ni un poco. Siguió con su reconocimiento, los dedos fueron a la parte donde se encontraba acostado y la sensación le asustó.

—¡Joder!—musitó al reconocer su entorno, por la poca información sensorial, al parecer se hallaba dentro de una caja, ¿pero qué tipo de caja sería? Y no tardó en dar con la respuesta.

Un ataúd, él estaba dentro de un ataúd, al parecer le habían dado por muerto, trató de controlar su respiración, sabedor de que estar encerrado en ese tipo de lugares significaba que el oxígeno se agotaría y sería remplazado por el dióxido de carbono.

Sopesó su condición, sus nakama debían de haber tenido una buena justificación para pensar que estaba muerto, porque él ahora se sentía plenamente vivo, no como un cadáver a punto de pudrirse, el problema era saber a cuantos metros bajo tierra se encontraba y cuál había sido el tiempo en el que lo habían enterrado, mínimo tenía que saber cuánto le quedaba de vida y si había esperanza de salir de ahí. Estaba aterrorizado, el ser enterrado vivo no había estado en su mente, ni siquiera estaba en su cabeza el modo en el que moriría.

Los arañazos aumentaban cada vez más y más y eso le frustraba, no pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que las únicas cosas que estarían bajo tierra escavando y aruñando serían las ratas, el pánico fue inclemente y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna… ¡Esa no era manera de morir! ¡Se negaba a ser comido por las ratas!

Pateó la madera de arriba, pero no cedía, pateó y empujó con sus manos, pero el esfuerzo le estaba haciendo consumir el oxígeno a gran velocidad, cuando tuvo la sensación de que se desmayaría dejó de tratar de golpear.

Que patética forma de morir, escuchó ahora los chillidos de las ratas, tragó saliva, prefería morir ahogado que por el dolor de las mordidas de esos roedores le darían.

El chillido de las ratas era cada vez más cercano…

—¡Joder!—no se rendiría, pateó y por vez primera uso sus manos en algo que no era cocinar, si moría, moriría luchando, aunque fuese por luchar contra un grupo de ratas.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Luffy se negaba a aceptar que su cocinero había muerto, algo le decía que Sanji estaba más que vivo, así que silenciosamente había descendido del Sunny y tomaría rumbo al cementerio de aquella Isla. Como se había negado a hacerle un funeral pirata, sus nakama optaron por enterrarlo en aquella Isla.

El moreno suspiró enojado, Nami no le había escuchado ni quería hacerlo, sus nakama estaban dolidos porque la muerte había reclamado a Sanji.

—Hey, Luffy—la voz de segundo a bordo lo detuvo, no hubo más dialogo, Zoro no lo detendría y él no se dejaría detener.

A media noche y con palas en sus manos, parecían saqueadores de tumbas, pero no, ellos simplemente desenterrarían a un nakama que de seguro estaba con vida.

Luffy tuvo que esperar a que sus demás nakama se durmieran, nadie le dejaba bajar a la Isla y al parecer esa noche le tocaba guardia al espadachín. Sonrió por su suerte, Zoro le había apoyado siempre. Ambos llegaron al cementerio y buscaron el lugar donde habían enterrado al cocinero. Lo hallaron y sin decir más, ambos comenzaron a escavar.

Una hora les llevó llegar al ataúd, y en ese momento Luffy sintió una gran angustia, Sanji no estaría bien… Sanji quizás y ahora sí podría haber muerto. Quitó con la pala a las ratas que trataban de entrar al ataúd.

—Luffy—le advirtió el espadachín, quizás con el pensamiento de que posiblemente no le gustaría ver lo que había dentro.

El capitán iba a proceder a quitar la tapa del féretro, pero la katana de Zoro lo detuvo, sería él quien la abriera le dijo con la mirada y Luffy se hizo a un lado. El sonido de la katana al chocar contra la madera hizo eco.

Luffy lo vio y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, escuchó el jadeo de Zoro.

—¡Sus manos!—fue lo primero que el espadachín gritó— ¡Sus jodidas manos!

Y el lamento del capitán de los mugiwara se dejó escuchar por toda la Isla, debió de haberse puesto más firme, debió de haber salido más temprano…

Porque la imagen que se podía ver era la de Sanji con los ojos cerrados y sus manos bañadas en sangre, que al parecer trataban de romper la tapa. ¡Lo habían enterrado a seis metros bajo tierra! Con un metro de grava sellando el féretro por encima y cinco de tierra, su rostro mostraba desesperación y miedo.

A Luffy nadie le había dicho que hacer en caso de que uno de sus nakama aparentara morir, pero como deseó en ese momento saberlo.

 

**Catalepsia:**  Enfermedad del sueño en la que aparentemente la persona está muerta.

Es un trastorno repentino en el sistema nervioso caracterizado por la pérdida momentánea de la movilidad (voluntaria e involuntaria) y de la sensibilidad del cuerpo. Durante este estado el cuerpo permanece paralizado, que se pone en evidencia con la movilización pasiva de los segmentos de los miembros. La catalepsia se observa en pacientes con cuadros graves y agudos de histeria, esquizofrenia y diversas psicosis.

También se percibe a la catalepsia como un estado biológico en el cual la persona yace inmóvil, en aparente muerte y sin signos vitales, cuando en realidad se encuentra viva en un estado que podría ser consciente o inconsciente, mismo que puede a su vez variar en intensidad: en ciertos casos el individuo se encuentra en un vago estado de conciencia, mientras que en otros pueden ver y oír a la perfección todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. 

 


End file.
